


The Garbage Will Not Do

by nickmillerishot



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickmillerishot/pseuds/nickmillerishot
Summary: After a long day of whatever Star Wars characters do, Rey and Kylo settle down to have some a late night rendevouz, but Rey comes to a shocking realization





	The Garbage Will Not Do

Kylo stood in the doorway, Rey looked him up and down and he nodded, his bob resembling that of a teenage girl's post breakup haircut bounced in agreement. He eyed her up like a piece of meat (but like, in a hot and totally respectful way).  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked. Rey apprehensively nodded. He took off his shirt to reveal his bottoms hiked up to his flabby breasts. "I can't wait for my lightsaber to tear you up inside."  
  
Rey gulped, "Oh God," she said. Kylo shot her a worried look, terrified he said the wrong thing. (He did). "I _am _a lesbian."__


End file.
